There a number of mechanisms for supporting the front end or "tongue" of a trailer vehicle when the trailer is disengaged. These support mechanisms provide trailer support at a fixed height by means of vertical support members of rigidly fixed lengths. In addition, lifting mechanisms are commonly practiced whereby hydraulic jacks are securely fixed to trailers for vertical extension of leg assemblies. It has been necessary to manually adjust the length of the support members in order to adjust the height of the trailer support. Alternatively, the hydraulically activated jacks which are rigidly fixed to the trailer body must be attached at a sufficient height so that the retracted leg assembly will clear ground obstacles. Further problems associated with the automatic hydraulic jacks include the cost and mechanical complexity of automatic jacks, as compared to hand pumped jacks.
It is therefore an objective of the present invention to provide an improved hydraulic jack mechanism which will be easier and quicker to operate than the mechanisms of the current art. It is also an objective of the present invention to provide an improved hydraulic jack mechanism which can be conveniently stored while the trailer is being towed.